


How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

by SapphireSiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beta-read, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, because that's all i can write right now, first mcu fic please be gentle, general cuteness, sam needs more love, tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSiren/pseuds/SapphireSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the search for Bucky, Sam and Steve get some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, dedicated to, and beta-read by BB. Love you much!

The two of them relaxed side-by-side, Sam with his arm thrown over his eyes and Steve hunched over his sketchbook with a pencil. The sheets were strewn about them, and Sam's phone continued to softly play the Marvin Gaye songs that Steve had come to adore.

“You're still up and at 'em? Jeez. I'm beat.”

Steve scribbled something.

“We just watched Star Wars. I got inspired.”

He finished the glow lines around Luke's lightsaber and pulled his pencil away. He sat up straight to inspect the action pose, smiling warmly when Sam put a hand on the small of his back.

“And then we nearly broke the bed that's not ours.”

“Sorry.” Sam had to laugh at his so-predictable apology.

Searching for leads on Bucky had taken them far away from home, but thank goodness for Netflix. And nice hotel room beds. And the American ideal sitting buck naked near his right hip that was all his.

Sam's eyes trailed over that damned perfect body that would have made the Classical masters weep.

“And you know? I just realized something.”

“What's that?”

Sam pulled the sketchbook away and set it carefully on the table next to their bed. Steve dropped the pencil on the floor.

“I just got my second wind. And...”

Sam grinned and pushed him back to the bed. Steve let him, his eyes twinkling in amusement and anticipation.

“On your left.” Sam didn't have the breath to gloat his small victory, however, not when he had arms around his neck and lips making him forget how to speak and breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Netflix does not have any of the Star Wars series, but neither does anyone else, and who would rightfully deny Cap his Star Wars cravings?


End file.
